


Warmth for Two

by Kyarymell



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, de-anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: A kink meme de-anon and re-write.Prompt:Ignis sees Prompto freezing and shivering a lot, so he gives him his jacket. Then Prompto notices that after a while, Ignis is the one shivering even though the other is trying hard to control it. So he scoots closer to Ignis and gives him a big hug so they can share body heat.





	Warmth for Two

It was a successful start. The Prince of Lucis and his retinue reached the Royal Tomb, deep in the heart of Greyshire Glacial Grotto and Noctis had absorbed the Swords of the Wanderer into his armiger. They had encountered Imps and Mindflayers on the way, but their practiced teamwork saw them through. Retracing their steps in order to exit, they were on guard in case any more of those daemons showed up.

It all happened in an instant. Whilst navigating the natural ice-forms and the rocky interior, Prompto felt the ground below him give way. Losing his footing, he fell backwards into a ravine, yelling in surprise. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced for impact and with a few seconds of silence he realised his falling had stopped.

"Alright, Prompto?" It was Ignis, who had reacted fast enough to catch him with one arm and dig one of his daggers on the side of the icy wall with the other. The younger man dared not to look down as he could feel cold air from below him.

"Ignis! Prompto! Stay put, Gladio and I are gonna get you out of there!" Noctis' worried voice reverberated through the cave.

"I don't think... staying put is an option, Noct."

The blond could feel Ignis straining to hold them both up and he heard a splintering noise as the dagger started sliding down the ice and finally breaking off, making the pair plummet into the darkness below. He gasped, his shoulder hitting something on the way down with a sickening crack. 

The gunner was unmoving and Ignis, having landed more pleasantly, was at his side immediately. Kneeling, the advisor assessed the damage, wincing when he saw the torn shoulder of the other man’s uniform. Blood flowed steadily and he had to act fast.

Taking a moment to assess their inventory, the advisor was relieved to find they had gil to spare. Decision made, Ignis pulled an elixir out of his pocket and quickly crushed it, the glow illuminating the cave walls.

Prompto regained consciousness, roused by the sudden light.

"Ah. Welcome back to the living."

The first thing the gunner noticed was that Ignis’ glasses were nowhere to be seen. The second was that they were both surrounded by powdered snow.

 _'Probably broke our fall.'_ He mused.

Remembering the situation he was in, Prompto buried his face in his hands. It sucked having to be rescued by the others so much. Rubbing his stiff shoulder, he glanced at Ignis again and saw only concern reflected in those eyes. 

It was comforting that the advisor was calm and collected, instead of berating him like he expected. Shaking his head, he needed to stop those intrusive thoughts. He did the Kingsguard training, he was supposed to be here. 

Noticing bruises forming along Ignis’ jaw he couldn’t help but reach up and brush his fingers against them. 

"Are you okay? Where are your glasses? Why did you go after me?"

Shifting a little, Ignis sighed, his breath coming out as white puffs from the cold of the glacier. He averted his eyes from the gunslinger and studied their surroundings.

"I am none the worse for wear. Regarding my spectacles… They broke in the fall. But it matters not, for I have a spare set in the Regalia. Also, it just wouldn't do if you were alone and injured, seeing as daemons are lurking about."

He had to refrain from saying, _‘I care for you, more than you know’_ for it would probably sound strange. 

Prompto nodded, taking in the information.

"Thanks, Iggy... So I guess we wait for Noct and Gladio to come for us, huh? I don't see how we could scale this cliff by ourselves."

"Indeed."

Sitting shoulder to shoulder with the other man, Promoto had time to gather his thoughts.

The blond enjoyed wearing his Crownsguard fatigues, really, he did. Fine tailoring made it fit his frame perfectly and it felt natural to move around in. It also made him feel like he belonged to something greater and meaningful, even if he wasn't noble. However, this was one of the times where he didn't enjoy wearing it at all, due to the uniform's lack of sleeves.

Why was there a frozen wasteland behind a waterfall anyway? He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. By all logic, it shouldn’t make sense as the surrounding area seemed to be stuck in perpetual summer. Earlier, he had joked that he saw Noctis’ hair tips go frosted but now he could see it happening to himself as his fingers started getting numb.

He breathed onto his hands as he rubbed them, trying to retain some heat but it was becoming increasingly difficult. His lips trembled and didn't know the Advisor was watching him until he heard the rustling of fabric. 

Ignis pulled off his jacket, Prompto paying a lot of attention to the way the dress shirt left little to the imagination. The gunner felt his face heat up as the jacket was casually draped across his shoulders.

The older man rested his chin on his hand, nonchalant as if sacrificing his jacket for him was the most normal thing in the world. Prompto was thankful, albeit embarrassed. Even now, Ignis' first course of action was care taking and he didn't know how to react as it usually applied to just Noctis.

Speaking of which, he really hoped Noctis and Gladio would come back soon, it was too quiet and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. It was painful admitting it to himself at first, but even he couldn’t deny the crush he had on Noctis’ handsome advisor. 

Ignis really wanted to set his daggers ablaze as the chill moved in at an alarming rate after removing his jacket. However, the chances of burning his eyebrows off were high so he didn't dare. Gritting his teeth, he was at least thankful he was at least wearing gloves and his button-up dress shirt. He tried to keep his breathing normal as he shivered miserably.

But it was all worth it, knowing that Prompto would be alright, as he had felt affection for the younger man since they met for the first time at Noctis’ apartment when they were teenagers. Maybe if they didn’t have the whole world on their shoulders, he would court him properly. Maybe his feelings could be returned. But his duty to the crown unfortunately had to come first.

With the way Prompto’s eyes followed every woman on the trip, he wasn’t even sure if the object of his affections liked other men in the first place.

_'Do not torture yourself like that. Just think warm thoughts, Ignis. Lestallum in the daytime. Running back to the Regalia in the hot sun after a hunt. Waiting for Noct to finish fishing at Galdin Quay, Insomnia in the summer…'_

”Here, put this back on.” 

He snapped out of his daydream, seeing the gunner hold his jacket out. 

"Don't get weird on me, but I think if we share body heat we won't freeze to death.”

Shrugging the jacket back on, he watched Prompto shift and settle in his arms, fitting neatly with his back against his chest. 

"A sound idea." he murmured in response, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Welcoming the warmth, Ignis wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, burying his head in the crook of his neck.

They stayed there for a while, Prompto relieved that Ignis didn't reject his idea. It was much warmer this way and the blond had to admit that he also wanted an excuse to be close to the strategist.

The crush he had was a secret to all but Noctis, who saw through his best friend instantly.

_"Ignis. Really Prompto?" the Prince scrunched his face up, taking the pickles out of his burger._

_"I dunno what you're talking about."_

_The two were hanging out at Kenny Crow's after school, celebrating the end of exams. The blond allowed himself greasy food just this once, as he had been keeping up well with his training routine._

_"It's a bit hard to ignore the looks you give him."_

_"I give him looks?!" Prompto almost choked on his soda, embarrassed at being caught out._

_"Yep. It's kinda weird that you're into him seeing as he's like a nagging older brother to me, but you have my blessing." He had a smug look on his face._

_"Blessing?! It's just a silly crush that will go nowhere, really..."_

_"Mmhm. Now that's a red face if I've ever seen one."_

Bringing himself back to the present, Prompto breathed in Ignis' scent, giddy at the contact they were sharing. He really wouldn’t mind falling asleep like this...

_Thunk._

He heard a noise, like a heavy object hitting the ground. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the embrace, seeing rope not too far from where they had just been sitting.

"Hey, you still alive down there? Calvary has arrived!” It was Gladio's voice.

Prompto offered Ignis a hand up and they reunited with the rest of their party. He smiled, feeling warm, inside and out.

"Thanks for lending me your jacket earlier and err... the other thing.”

"Yes well, we can't have you catching a cold. The team works well if everyone’s in top condition.”

He did catch a cold three days later, much to his amusement and pain. Because of that, the hunts undertaken and exploring were lighter than usual. Ignis hovered about at times, ensuring he had been drinking fluids and taking some curatives where necessary.

Prompto felt tortured, his secret crush was giving him more attention than was the norm. He'd already decided that he would never cross the line, with them being both men and him being a commoner (well he did cross the line a little in the grotto but it was only once!) Astrals, the world was so unfair.

The group had stopped at Old Lestallum, Noctis saying something about needing soft beds. Ignis the ever considerate one, agreed that a change of pace would be beneficial, seeing as camping out with an ill party member would be detrimental. Prompto was too delirious to give any input-not that he would protest anyway.

”A word, specs?” 

Gladio and Prompto went ahead and checked in, so the pair were alone.

”Yes, Noct?” 

“What was all that cuddling in the cave I saw a few days ago?” 

“A... A legitimate survival tactic!” Ignis spluttered as Noctis laughed. 

Face softening, the Prince put his hand on the older man’s shoulder, addressing him as a friend.

”I know your duty is first and foremost to me, but don’t forget to live a little too, alright?” 

Without waiting for a response, he left Ignis dumbfounded in the parking lot.

Prompto was in and out of consciousness, seeing the sun dive below the horizon. His throat was on fire and his bones felt like jelly. It felt like he could just drown in tissues and disappear, seeing as potions could only do so much.

The door opened, Ignis stepping into the room, with a steaming bowl of soup and some painkillers.

“Here, it’s nice and hot.”

Prompto sat up slowly and gratefully accepted the bowl, taking his time to savor it.

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“It is no trouble. Mind if I stay for a while? Noct and Gladio took the Regalia for some night hunting.” 

He wasn’t sure if it was just a trick of the light, but he saw Ignis smiling softly.

”I don’t mind at all.” 

The next day, Promoto woke up alone, the others seemingly letting him sleep in. Shifting slightly he heard something drop to the floor. Cracking an eye open, he saw Ignis’ jacket and grinned.

Maybe the distance between their hearts wasn’t as far as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts c:


End file.
